


Day and Night

by Loktipus



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, She was his bby and now he's a douchenugget., This is actually depressing the hell out of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loktipus/pseuds/Loktipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day and Night come together to make time. Never meeting, though each is but seconds apart at the turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> Keep it here and on Ao3. No reposts.
> 
> Took twelve hours. I used my finger instead of a stylus this time. I like my finger better I think.

I am so proud of his hands.

 

 

 

 


End file.
